Tyler
Tyler in TDI In TDI Tyler, on the Killer Bass team, was one of the strongest players, he made a secret alliance with Beth on the other team, and an alliance with Courtney on the Bass team, Tyler was very strategic, he knew what he was dealing with and who he was dealing with. Tyler also had a spy on the Bass team (Heather) who told him everything going on over there, even about a girls alliance that was started by Beth, Tyler knew this wouldn't end out well, so he ate a granola bar and created a Guys alliance in the Bass team, DJ's failure to join the Bass team made them vote him off, at the merge. Harold, one of the members in the origianal alliance, rigged the votes so I would leave, but Courtney took my place, and Katie took Courtney's place, it was sad b/c it was right when Tyler and Katie fell in love! Tyler and Beth were close at this point, making the alliance when the camp first started, everything was perfect, then Tyler saw a change in Beth, he relized how dangerous she was becoming! Tyler knew something had to be done, but didn't want hurt Beth in any way.... so he contacted with Harold, and started up an alliance to counter act the girls alliance, Beth... Gwen... Izzy.... all left, Tyler felt horrible but he couldn't let the alliance leader down.... Harold was the alliance leader, at the final 5 Tyler appoligized for everything he did, and everyone accepted his appology! When the eliminated campers had to vote off, they voted off Heather instead of Tyler! Then at the final 3 Tyler was the person wanted to win by almost everybody! and that's how it turned out, Courtney, in his origianal alliance made runner-up and Tyler won! Tyler in TDA In TDA, Tyler became the team leader, against his knew best friend!!! Mr coconut!!! Tyler wanted Beth on his side so he could be in another alliance with her, but last season when Tyler got Beth voted off, Beth never really forgave him, so she told the team to vote him off! Tyler did just make a promise that he'd change, he would no longer be mr evil person, Tyler was a new man, but he got the boot being the first person eliminated in TDA, afterwards Beth felt horrible and 100% made up with Tyler, they are now best friends, but now Katie on the team was seperated from her best friend Courtney and her boyfriend Tyler! Now ever 9 days, we all see Tyler as one of the hosts of TDA aftermath! Tyler in TDWT Tyler made it in TDWT by choosing the correct path on the very first try. Right away Tyler asked Alejandro to be in an alliance with Beth and Katie, Alejandro agreed and invited Lindsay to the alliance, however, now the teams were made while Alejandro, Katie, Lindsay and Beth all got on the same team, Tyler was seperated on a team with some mortal enemies like, Mr Coconut and Duncan! Tyler dosn't believe he will make it to the merge!!! Tyler got some votes to be team captain but didn't have enough so the team captain ended up being Geoff, and our team is now called Team Sahara!the allience formed in with courtney. Tyler and the rest of the team decided that they hated Geoff (no clue why) but in the end Geoff got really pissed off and quit. Tyler had a lot of love drama going on but in the end showed his love to Sadie. Now Tyler made a alliance that had Beth, himself, Katie and Alejandro in it, however Alejandro broke several rules and was kicked out of the alliance, then Courtney's alliance and Tyler's alliance combined to one big alliance, however, finals come Katie, Beth and Tyler are sticking together. Suddenly Katie got in a car accident and she is now telling everyone to vote herself out, this means out of Tyler's origianal alliance, Beth and Tyler are the only ones actually left in the alliance! On top of this, one of Tyler's great friends Heather, was voted out, he is trying to convince everyone to let her return.... but he is unsure if he'll succeed. Heather and Tyler were great friends from the begining of TDI, that's a long time, no wonder he would stick up for her. Tyler is now a bit depressed, with Alejandro and Katie and Heather gone, only Beth and Courtney are the ones he can trust now. In one of the eliminations Katie was eliminated... but remembering what happened in TDI Tyler took Katie's place and was eliminated so Katie could have a chance of winning.... Katie was eliminated 2 episodes later. In the finale where Gwen and Justin where the last 2 contestants, Tyler was rooting for Gwen to win and voted for Gwen to win, and Gwen did win! Tyler was very happy. Tyler made it into Total Drama Heroes VS Villains as a Villain, and he's proud of that, remembering what happened in season 1 with Harold and Tyler's alliance, Tyler thinks he can re-create the alliance and take down the losers. Tyler in TDHvsV Tyler made it into Total Drama Heroes VS Villains as a Villain! and he's proud of that, remembering what happened in season 1 with Harold and Tyler's alliance, Tyler thinks he can re-create the alliance and take down the losers. Tyler had made an alliance early in the game with Katie, Beth and Izzy.... however even with Katie and Tyler's tight relationship, Katie was switched to team Neutrals leaving only Beth and Izzy. After Sierra had returned Tyler made a side alliance with Sierra and Ezekiel, while also making a fake alliance with Sadie and Bridgette. Tyler told each of his alliances that the plan was for their alliance to be the final 3 when then Tyler would quit and let it be down between the other two contestants.... however what Tyler really had in mind was to back stab both the Bridgette and Sadie alliance and the Sierra and Ezekiel alliance.... however in the process of this Izzy was not sticking to the alliance rules forcing him to vote Izzy out leaving only him and Beth. Tyler made it to the final 10 and was pretty much forced to back stab one of his alliances at the time, he decided to take out Sierra and Ezekiel.... and so he did, however when the merge came, both Gwen and Eva returned.... Bridgette and Sadie wanted to join them to the fake alliance and in desperate calls of keeping the fake alliance a secret, he said yes. However Gwen wanted to blindside Tyler and vote him off, so Tyler told everybody else to vote off Gwen, this made Gwen hold a grudge on Tyler. With Tyler trying to keep true so him and Beth would be the final 2, he did everything he could be eliminating every possible person except for his 2 alliances + Leshawna and Noah. Suddenly with a dramatic blindside, Sadie took out Beth! and she went home.... This made Tyler EXTREMELY mad at Sadie, but instead of blowing up in her face, he took the strategy path. While knowing Tyler was the only person left out of his fake alliance (because he was the only villain with a bunch of heroes) he knew he had to make desperate moves and quickly joined forces with Leshawna! In a attempt to save Leshawna, Tyler gave his only invincibility pass to her, because everybody wanted to vote her out, however Leshawna did NOT use the invincibility pass and because of Sadie's triple vote against Beth, Leshawna stayed in the game, and also got an automatic freebee into the final 4, where Tyler, Noah and Bridgette where on the chopping block. It was a tie between me and Noah and instead of Eva breaking the tie breaker like she should have... GWEN was the decider of the person who goes home, and since me and her were at odds against each other.... she chose me to go home, making it to the final 5, and the 3rd person on the jury. When the final 2 came (Leshawna and Sadie) Tyler knew Leshawna had to win, after getting both Beth and himself eliminated, he hated her, and was great friends with Leshawna after they became alliance members, and with Sadie having all the friends she made it to the final 2 easily with just a free ride, while Leshawna had many enemies and people who just didn't really care for her.... she made it in the final 2 with a fight that was VERY difficult, so she was the obvious person for Tyler to vote for.... and he did. In the end Leshawna won Total Drama Heroes vs Villains.... and Tyler was ok about that, concidering he made it to the final 5 and Sadie did NOT win! But a new question has arrived... IS THIS THE END OF THE CAMPS???????????? Trivia *Tyler was the first contestant of the Killer Bass to recieve a Marshmellow *Tyler made an origianal alliance with Beth in TDI but later backstabbed her *Tyler has played in all 4 seasons *Tyler was the first contestant eliminated in TDA along with Harold *Tyler was the aftermath host for all the TDA aftermaths, Harold was the aftermath co-host *When Tyler was forced to choose side Beth or side Gwen, he chose side Beth *Tyler was the first contestant to ever receive a Barf Bag *Tyler took Katie's place causing him to lose TDWT, this is ironic since in TDI Katie too Tyler's place causing him to win *Tyler won TDI *Tyler has mixed emotions on his relationships *Tyler has been in a total of 8 alliances, 4 of them are his own. *Tyler is concidered a villain, and he accepts that *Tyler and Katie were supposedly the first relationship in TDI *In TDI, Tyler let Sadie into the alliance just so they could get rid of her, they thought it'd be easy to get rid of her, but Sadie kept winning invincibility causing her to make final 4, this changed Tyler's view of her and had a small crush on Sadie. *Courtney and Heather had both asked Tyler out. *Beth is officially Tyler's best friend *Mr Coconut is officially Tyler's worse enemy *Tyler spied in Gwen's alliance for Beth's alliance in TDWT, but was caught later on *Tyler voted for Beth to win TDA but she didn't, Tyler voted for Gwen to win TDWT and she did, Tyler won TDI, Tyler voted for Leshawna to win TDHvsV and she did *Tyler predicts that he will NOT win TDHvsV since he won TDI, but predicts he'll go farther than the last 2 seasons *Tyler has only made it to the merge twice. *Tyler has been stalked by 4 girls at a time in TDWT *Tyler is ranked one of the coolest guys in the show *Tyler made 3 different alliances at the same time in TDHvsV *Tyler back stabbed more people in TDHvsV than any other season *Tyler became friends with the unpopular Leshawna *Tyler made the final 5 in TDHvsV *In TDHvsV Tyler made 2 new enemies (Sadie and Gwen) *Tyler is still ranked as the #1 most notorious villain in this series